Kiss The Girl To Make Her Cry
by Arro
Summary: PG-13 later, this chapter is mostly about Kale, the son of Zechs and Noin and what he thinks about his sister the last time he is supposedly to see her. It's a little foggy about where he's going and doing, but you'll find out later. *FIRST* fanfic ever!


1 Kiss the girls to make her cry  
  
  
  
9- year old Kale Marquise opened his eyes listening to the quiet of the house. Not too far away, he could hear his father's light snore and sheets as they ruffled when his mother turned over. Even still, the patter of feet above him kept him awake as the maids closed up for the night. He remembered his father as earlier he told them that the Cinq Kingdom was safe. He wished he could agree.  
  
Ever since the Gundams and pilots disappeared my father had been nervous although the Cinq Kingdom's burden had been lifted. I knew that something as good as the pilots could not be unreplaced. Perhaps that's why he was nervous.  
  
Kale slipped from the silken sheets and pulled the robe around his body. He noted the presence of the slippers near the door but ignored them slipping on the other side of the threshold and closed the door quietly. He checked the corridors both halls clear until he started for the stairs overlooking the main foyer. A blonde curly-headed girl poked her head out of her room.  
  
"Kale," came her whispered whine, "where are you going?"  
  
"Downstairs. For a drink of water," he answered gently," go back to sleep Sept."  
  
Instead of obediently going to sleep she ran up to him at the top of the stairs and wrapped her hands around his waist. Her imploring blue- green eyes watched him for a long moment before releasing him. The carpet dulled the pitter-patter of her slippered feet as she ran back to her room and shut the door.  
  
Not making a sound Kale slipped down the stairs and wandered into the formal parlor in front of the chateau. Standing before the two family portraits, one of his family: his mother (Noin) his father (Zechs) himself and his younger sister, and the one of his father's family, he felt small like the light reflected in his painted smile. He shivered as a cold hand slivered around his neck like a noose. His only yelp went unheard.  
  
Kale awoke an hour later in a place he did not recognize. At his shoulders and thighs were tied down to a table of cold metal. Thick chains and wires kept him down. The only sounds were of his breathing and the dripping the blood into a puddle beneath him. Above him was small room for them otherwise barren walls. There were a few cameras overhead, but the light was too dim to see anymore details. Everything was completely silent until the door swung open. There stood an older man whose mechanical-like eye watched everything but saw nothing. He stooped over a cane as if his only source of balance with barely any white hair, and nearly bald now, he looked as young as he walked.  
  
"Time to wake up my prince," chirped the maid as she busily tidied his room. She poked at the fire which had long gone out then waddled over to his bed and pulled down his covers. A shriek arose then the maid fell faint.  
  
There came a shutter to the colony as the mobile suits daintily entered, pushing over buildings and wading through the cities. They all stood guard over the castle.  
  
"The Cinq Kingdom has been again defeated," one of the mobile suit pilots bellowed arrogantly," Welcome back the mobile suits, Zechs cuz you'll be seeing a lot more of them!! The Lupine Faction has risen where Oz left off!!"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In my lab of course."  
  
"But why am I here?"  
  
The older man hesitated. From behind a stern young twenty- year old answered, his voice deep and solemn as he uttered one word: "Gundam."  
  
"Sir! We've seized the Tall Geese and the Marquises'!" A young soldier stood before the headmaster slightly panting. Both were clothed in a deep red and cobalt, the boy looked as if he were a captain, anxious and untrained.  
  
"Good," replies the headmaster in a dark voice but does not reveal himself. Only a tuft of wood brown hair stuck out of place. He unfolds and refolds his hands a smirk reflected in the glass, "Take the L3 colony down with those old model Leos and take the newer Apollos too."  
  
Everything my brother told me that night I remembered. Every detail came clearer as I saw if again and again. I'd never forget my brother just like I'd never forget those words. Even now three weeks later, I can still see him, as he was that night.  
  
"Kale, where are you going?"  
  
"Downstairs for a drink of water," Kale answered gently, "Go back to sleep little bug."  
  
Instead of obediently going back to sleep like my brother had ordered I ran up to him at the top of the staircase and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her imploring blue-green eyes watched him for a long moment then knowing he wasn't going to move she let go. The pitter -patter of my slippered feet was dulled by the carpet as I turned and ran away, ran to the shelter of my own room, my second solace.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave you little bug," I heard him apologize secretly, "Keep well and please, always remember me."  
  
Angst and sorrow pooled in his eyes as he turned for the last time away from her and disappeared. 


End file.
